


Maybe You Could

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, Keith had a crush on Shiro, Lance used to date Shiro, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, NSFW, Now he's dating Lance, Now they're all in bed together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro snoring loudly behind him was almost a turn off, but the hard cock pressed between all too thick clothing was enough for Lance to feel himself stiffen.





	Maybe You Could

  
Shiro snoring loudly behind him was almost a turn off, but the hard cock pressed between all too thick clothing was enough for Lance to feel himself stiffen. It was five in the morning, and he'd just woken up to the sound of moving around in the other room.

In any case, Shiro’s extremely thick and unfortunately clothed cock was nestled right against Lance’s just as clothed ass. Shiro almost rolled his hips back, before remembering where he was. "Keith?"

Lance and Shiro had hooked up before, before Lance started dating Keith. It had been awkward for a while, before Keith had admitted to his boyfriend how he'd once held a crush on the big hunk of a man that was Shiro.

The previous evening, the three of them had gone out drinking together. By the end of the night Shiro had gotten a quick kiss from both of the boys, before they'd all headed back to Keith’s apartment together.

Keith was at the door in a moment's notice. He hadn't his shirt on and his PJs sagged down to his hips enough to show off his firm v digging into a silver boxer waistband. "Yes?"

"Shiro is..." Lance trailed off as he went red. He bit his lip and resisted the urge to roll his hips.

"Hm,” said Keith, hands in those saggy black PJs of his, “well, I was going to go for a shower. I have work this morning.”

"Asshole. He's hard, it's turning me on."

"It has a knock on effect, I guess."

Lance whined and huffed. "Keith."

Keith looked around the room. Shiro’s shirt was draped across the back of the desk chair, Lance’s hoodie and shirt across the room, both of them pressed up against each other in the spare bedroom. Keith felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. “What do you want?"

Lance shifted slightly, only to have Shiro sleepily move closer too. He was so big, in all respects. “i kinda want to get off.”

"Then go get off, babe.”

Shiro groaned lowly, pushing forward. Lance’s breathing hitched. "Nm, but..."

"Wake him up and see how he is. I… if you want him right now,” said Keith with a slight sigh, “you can have him, I guess. As long as it doesn't mean anything more.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

“Yeah, whatever."

Lance grinned goofily. "I love you."

Keith went pink. Once he left that room, his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s ex were going to fuck. He wasn't pleased, however he saw an opportunity to finally get with Shiro. After all the time he'd spent chasing after him and getting over him, he was there, horny and in his guest bed. "Yeah yeah, love you too."

In his sleep, Shiro shifted again in almost a grinding motion. Lance gasped and gripped the pillow, before slowly grinding back against him.

Lance didn't notice how Shiro stopped snoring, only noticing how much harder he got and the hands on his hips, the teasing bites at his neck.

In his low growl of a morning voice, Shiro leaned up to Lance’s ear and said, "Good morning."

Lance moaned softly, then grinned and turned to face Shiro. "Mm, morning."

"Hey sunshine."

Shiro moved to kiss him, gnawing on his bottom lip. Lance kissed back happily.

“Ah, shit, but Keith-”

“Said I could do whatever,” responded Lance with a shit eating grin.

Shiro looked unsure before he nodded slowly. “And what does ‘whatever’ entail?”

Lance thought for a moment before heaving himself up and tossing the duvet away and pushing Shiro onto his back. "Blowjob?"

Both of them were beautiful in the veiled morning light. Lance’s skin was soft, tanned, and he was so slim. Shiro used to worry that he'd break the boy. And he looked so young and pretty. When they'd been together, he'd been chastised by their friends for being older than him, Lance being in his early twenties and Shiro being in his mid thirties. Though whenever it was brought up it almost seemed like Lance got off to it. "I was just about to ask, babe."

Shiro’s tough build was beneath him. His metal prosthetic arm, cold as always against Lance’s touch. The thick trail of hair digging deep into Shiro’s jeans from last night. Lance started to kiss downwards, gnawing and sucking on his thick hips and along his skin to leave light hickeys. "Hurry, I'm already soaking."

Lance laughed and started palming him through the jeans. "Mm, from just my ass?"

Shiro chuckled. "Okay, A, I could get off from grinding against a pillow. B, your ass is fucking perfect. It always has been.”

Lance smirked and then tugged Shiro’s jeans down to his knees. He hadn't been lying. His white Calvins were soaked at the waistband where his tip had pressed against it. Lance didn't take much time before he pulled Shiro’s cock out, earning a loud exasperated groan from the man. He started stroking it and teasingly kissing the sides. "Damn right it is."

"Baby, your hands… they’re from heaven."

"You're such a sap when you're horny." Lance kissed his hip and then took the head in his mouth, sucking steadily.

"You know it... mh,” Shiro arched his back, "and a mouth from the gods too..."

Lance bobbed his head, letting Shiro enjoy the slide of it before sucking the tip hard. Shiro looked up, gasping as Lance did that thing that always made him gasp, and he moaned. "Keith, ah,"

Keith was at the door, towel around his shoulders and red boxers clinging to wet skin. He tossed the towel to the side and put his hands on his hips. “You lovebirds doing okay without me?”

Lance moaned happily and looked at Keith, teasing Shiro’s tip with his tongue. "Lance, come here."

Keith’s voice was stern, and commanding. Shiro went red, his cock thickening and him panting. "Go on Lance.'

Lance sat up and licked his lips before going to Keith obediently.

"Do you still love him?”

Lance’s cheeks paled. “What?”

“Just answer me.”

Lance shook his head. “No, no. Dude, if you don't want-”

“I do want,” Keith’s gaze jumped between his boyfriend to his other biggest crush. His cock was thicker than he'd thought it would be, “but i don't want you to go back to him after this.”

“I won't, I promise.”

“Good boy. Get back onto the bed, now.”

Lance felt his cock twitch and he did as he was told. "Yessir."

"Bend over for me."

Shiro glanced over at Keith as he said that.It was no secret that Keith liked to top. And it was definitely no secret that Shiro liked to be blown. But Lance’s infatuation with being stuffed with cock was something that stayed between them. “We're both taking him?”

“You got a problem with that, old man?”

Shiro went red. He shook his head and moved himself across the bed. Keith pushed Lance until he was bent over the bed and he spread the boy’s legs. Shiro positioned himself in front of the boy, cock at attention inches from his chin.

Keith hooked his thumbs in his boxers and tugged them down, laying his cock against Lance's warm skin. Shiro heard the rip of the condom packet, and watched as Keith ran his hand down Lance's spine.

Lance shivered and then whined needily, dragging his tongue against Shiro’s cock. "Please..."

Keith thrust in, hard, holding the back of Lance's neck. “Mm.”

Shiro closed his eyes and moaned as he watched the boy get pounded. Lance was lapping at the tip as he was pushed forward by Keith’s hips. Broken moans, whimpers, and even begging escaped Lance’s lips. “More, more-”

Keith pushed harder, harder, then pulled out. Lance whimpered at the feeling, and Shiro lifted himself and moved back against the wall. Lance swallowed Shiro down, stuffing himself with cock as he replaced Keith’s cock with his own fingers, and fucked himself eagerly. Keith moved onto the bed and sat beside Shiro, pushing his cock up to hit Lance’s cheek. The two other boys looked to Keith curiously, Shiro’s face growing darker. Keith leaned in and kissed him, slow.

Lance watched and pulled off of Shiro’s cock. His mouth watered as he watched them, and he took both cocks in his hands. He suckled on Keith while stroking the other man. Shiro bit at Keith’s lip and tilted his head up, giving the boy access to his neck. Keith didn’t need to hear the invitation twice and he leaned in. Shiro hummed, and whispered under his breath, "I wish I could have you two more often..."

Keith arched up to nip at Shiro’s earlobe. "You could."

Shiro groaned, pushing his boxers and sweats fully down to his ankles, and pumped his cock a few times before rubbing the back of Lance’s head. "Hey."

Lance grinned lazily. "Hey."

"My turn again?" Lance nodded at this and went right back to it, doing everything he knew would make Shiro gasp and moan. He teased his own entrance further too, stretching his ass out around three fingers where Keith could see. Shiro gasped and dug his nails into his thighs. Lance took him deeply, bobbing his head before pulling back to tease him. It was just enough to push him over the edge. "Lance, I-"

Shiro bucked his hips, thick jets of come splashing onto Lance's face. He growled, watching Lance nurse his slowly softening cock until it was dry. Lance grinned up at him, come dripping down his chin. "Mm..."

Keith was stroking himself, and he cleared his throat. "Lance," he commanded.

Lance shuddered and crawled over to him. "Yes?"

"Take a seat."

Keith leaned back, grinning down at Lance. Lance quickly got to his feet and nodded, biting his lip. "Mm, what should I do?"

"Slowly. Sit on my cock babe."

Shiro kissed Keith’s neck, then Lance’s before he was on his feet, watching the two of them and moaning. Lance grinned and put his hands on Keith's shoulder, sliding down onto his cock slowly, grunting a little as he bottomed out. "Fuck..."

"You feel so fucking tight."

Keith’s hands found themselves at Lance's sides, and he tilted his head back. Lance started to move his hips, bucking them the way he knew Keith liked. Keith cried out, nodding quickly. "Mm, yes, Lance. Shiro, you just standing there and watching us? Lance, off me…”

Lance crawled off, arching his back as he stroked himself. Shiro tilted his head nervously. “Uh…”

“You going to take a seat, or what?”

Shiro reached over to grab another condom, quickly ripping the packet and pulling it down over Keith’s cock. Finally, Keith was finally going to fuck the man. Shiro sank down, legs on either side of Keith’s thighs. He put his hands on Keith’s shoulders as he did so and he moaned. “Oh…”

Keith pushed up and huffed. The man was heavier than he thought, and tighter. Keith’s frame was slender, thin, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go as hard as he’d gone on Lance. It didn’t matter, though. This was Shiro. Shiro.

“What did you mean- ah- when you said I could…”

Keith furrowed his brow as he held Shiro’s hips and carried him through the rocking motions. “I said you could what?”

Lance whined and crawled over to the two of them, kissing at Keith’s collarbone then Shiro’s. He put his hands down on Keith’s thighs and continued kissing all over them, interrupting the conversation. Shiro grunted as he slammed himself down. “You said… more often…”

Keith grunted as he felt his cock stiffen and his orgasm build. “You… we… maybe…”

Lance sucked on Keith’s neck teasingly, eventually turning the marks into a dark red hickey. “You close babe?”

Keith closed his eyes. Would he get jealous? Would Shiro just make a mess of everything the couple had built together? God, but Shiro’s hands on him… Lance’s lips… Shiro’s cock, Lance’s ass-

He cried out. Shiro rode through the motions, leaning in to kiss the boy hard on the lips.

“Maybe,” he panted, “you could, yeah.”


End file.
